woaafandomcom-20200215-history
Continents
Alela Alela is a small continent in the northeast quadrant of the world. The temperature is somewhat warm since it's along the desert belt of Monde. The climate is mostly dry with a few small hilly mountains. Though warm, it has a moderate amount of grass and plants. Seaside Town rests at the southern tip of the island. Farther north in the middle of the drier area lies the Northern Ruins, which is a large castle that was destroyed centuries ago. The Alela Caves are also accessible from the mountains near Seaside Town. Einfeld A strangely-shaped patch of land, Einfeld resides in the Western section of the world. The geographical location causes the climate to shift heavily from hot to cold, making it difficult for much plantlife to grow. The previous home to ancient civilizations, various ruins scatter the continent. Some nomadic tribes still live here; primarily kobolds, orcs, and goblins. Flora A very small island set into the curve of Redema. The island is overgrown with plants, and many exotic animals reside here. The biological diversity is high, and many individuals have traveled to study it. It's also frequently used as a vacation spot for those who can afford the trip. Invio The largest continent, Invio is a giant desert wasteland circling a volcano. The continent is the largest of the planet, located across the desert belt. The terrain becomes more green on the south side. The sandy wastes give way to rough beaches on all sides, with sharp rocks dotting the water, making approach by boat difficult. A giant mountain range splits the island down the middle, separating two cities on either side. The Pulverem rests on the western side, near the tall mountains. The safest access to the island is the port at Lama Fuoco on the eastern side. The volcano in the middle of the island is no longer active, but the ground still runs hot. Despite the terrain, the city of Schaal Vuur rests at the mountaintop, very difficult to access from all sides. Kodana A small U-shaped continent West of Rugg, Kodana is mostly ice and snow. Though generally difficult to live on, there are small tribes of primitives who hunt and fish for food. Kretorius A jagged and icy continent East of Rugg, Kretorius is mostly made of ice. Water currents tend to accumulate icebergs in this area, so its overall shape and size varies to an extent. Kretorius is essentially uninhabitable, and there are no known native animal or plant species. Nuali Moderate in size, Nuali is a continent in the southeastern quadrant. It's primarily forested, with a few rocky mountains. Past the mountains is flat plains of green grass, eventually leading to the beaten and wartorn city of Girochin. On the other side of the continent, where the forest bumps against the ocean rests the port city of Agujero. The two cities are separated by a mountain range. Nubular A small island North of Alela. Two smaller islands dot the top of it, which are considered part of the same formation. Weather and terrain is primarily cold and low in vegetation. Isolated from much of the world, unique creatures tend to dwell here. Redema Redema is a medium-sized continent in the southwestern section of the world. The terrain is mostly grassy, with some swampland and even dry desert in the north. There is a spattering of mountain ranges that make travel challenging. A large lake rests in the middle of the continent. La Palais D'ivoire resides on the eastern side of the mountain range, and Schwarze Felsen rests on the western side. Though the two cities are separated by mountains, they maintain decent trade due to mountain passages. Rugg Rugg is located in the northern quadrant of the world. It's a cold and frozen plateau of ice. The continent itself is hard to access as there are no real ports, but a trek across tundra from the water's edge eventually leads to the city of Kalt. Not many plants grow in the ice and snow, though the residents mostly hunt animals and fish through frozen lakes. Skull Island Named for its shape which resembles a skull, Skull Island falls South of Alela and Seaside Town. Though having white and rocky details, much of the island is covered in thick foliage and numerous types of plants. The island is mostly inaccessible, due to the rocky formations in the water around it. Vendal West of Rugg, Vendal is a flat formation of land covered in thick snow. The terrain is very harsh, with chilling winds at high speed constantly crossing the vast plains. Travel is extremely difficult due to both the cold and the wind. Some extremely hardy creatures are known to reside here, but no civilizations are believed to exist. Category:Locations